A Year For Learning
by bemj11
Summary: The Marauders during their first year. No slash. No foul language. Just good, clean fun. My first story. Completed. Year Two is Coming. Will be called Another Year, Another Lesson. Please Review.
1. The Letters

A Year for Learning  
By Bianca Jenkins  
J.K.Rowling owns these things, they do not belong to me  
Year One of the Marauders Chronicles  
Chapter One:

The Letters

It was a beautiful summer day. It was neither too hot nor too cold outside. James opened his eyes, stretched lazily, yawned, and blinked. He then reached his hand to the table beside his bed and picked up his glasses. He put them on, then got out of bed and dressed himself. When he was finished, he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Comb your hair down, child, and tuck in your shirt." This was spoken by the mirror, and was not at all an unusual thing. James was a wizard, as was the rest of his family. They owned a mansion that was filled with many magical things that you and I might think rather peculiar.

James tried to flatten down his hair, but to no avail. He had raven black hair that went every which way no matter what, and the more you battled with it, the messier it was. James gave up the battle with his hair and bounded down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning, mum," He said as he plopped down in his chair at the table, "What's for breakfast?"

"Good morning, dear. There should be pancakes at the table. Help yourself." James did, and was halfway through his breakfast when there came a tapping at the window.

It was an owl, which surprised neither of the two present. James let it in through the window, and took the letter that was attached to its leg. Wizards, you see, use owls to send their mail.

Having its burden removed, the owl flew away.

"Who is it for, James?" his mother asked.

"It's for me. From Hogwarts! I've been accepted!" he replied, having already opened it and read its contents.

Hogwarts is a school where witches and wizards go and learn how to perform magic.

James, living in a magic family already knew about Hogwarts and had been eagerly awaiting the arrival of this letter all summer.

"Well then, James, if you want, we can go get your school supplies tomorrow."

"Mama! Mama! It's here! I'm going! I'm not a squib after all!" A very excited boy waving an opened envelope ran into the living room where his parents were. He also had been accepted into Hogwarts. This was a pleasantly surprising because his entire family, including himself, had thought he was a squib, someone who is born of magic parents but is not magic himself. Needless to say, this is considered a very embarrassing thing to be. Also needless to say, This family was much relived that the boy was not a squib.

"Why that's wonderful, Peter!" his father said happily. "We will get your school supplies on Saturday, If you'd like"

"Sure. That would be great."

A tall, thin boy gloomily opened a letter and read it. "Great," he muttered, "I've been accepted into Hogwarts." He went down stairs and silently handed the letter to his mum.

"Oh, wonderful!" she said sarcastically. "You'll probably end up in Gryffindor. I guess

I'll pick up your stuff when I go into town tomorrow. Now, out! I don't need you hanging around in here causing trouble. Be gone with you."

The boy gloomily went outside and plopped down under a tree. He had hoped he would be a squib, and not have to go to Hogwarts. He would probably end up in Slytherin.

A small, thin boy wearily looked up at the sound of an owl tapping at the window. He started to get up, but was immediately stopped by his mother.

"Don't tire yourself, Remus, my love, I will get it." He sat back down with a sigh and went back to his breakfast. She was right of course, he was exhausted, but he sometimes wished she wouldn't worry so. However, it was not altogether a misplaced worry. He had never been the healthiest of people, and was very small for his age. He looked up as his mother set the letter down in front of him.

"It is for you, my son." She said. He picked up the envelope. Sure enough, the letter was addressed to him in emerald green ink. He flipped it over and saw the seal. It was the Hogwarts crest! Hardly daring to think, he slowly opened the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Lupin, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. We have already made arrangements for your condition to protect the other students. We assure you that there is no danger of anyone getting hurt. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagalll Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress

Remus pulled out a second slip of paper, which said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM First-year student will require:  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN  
BROOMSTICKS

Remus looked up at his mother uncertainly. Surely he would not be allowed to go. There was no way it was possible. No one in their right mind would let him come to a school. Was this some kind of joke?

"It said I have been accepted into Hogwarts." He whispered. "But it is not possible. Is it?" he asked uncertainly.

"I have already discussed it with Dumbledore, my son, and he has made it so that you can go to a school." His mother replied with a smile. "You do want to go, don't you?"

He looked at her, "Of course I do, mother, but would it be safe?"

"Dumbledore has assured me that everything will be safe. You will fine."

"But can we afford all these things?"

"I am sure we will somehow. I believe that we have some of these things from when your father went to Hogwarts. You can use those. And I am sure we can find enough money to get these other things."

For the first time in years, Remus thought that finally something good was happening. As he lay in bed that night, he wondered what surprises Hogwarts would hold for him.


	2. The Train

Chapter Two:

The Train

The tall boy walked down the hall of the train, looking for an empty compartment. He had escaped from his family as quickly as possible and made his way onto the train. He would not miss them this year. In spite of himself, he could not help feeling excited. He reached the last compartment and peeked in. Three boys were sitting inside. One was asleep, but the other two seemed to be chatting comfortably with each other. He knocked on the door.

"Hello?" asked a short boy with glasses and messy black hair. "Come on in! We don't mind." The boy ushered him in talking away the whole time. "And don't worry, that guy isn't dead, just very asleep." He steered the tall boy to a seat. "This is Peter Pettigrew. I'm James Potter. We are both first years. What about you? What's your name? What house do you want to be in? What is your favorite Quidditch team? What-"

"James, for goodness sake, let him talk." Interrupted the other, a short, plump boy with mousy brown hair. "Sorry." He apologized. "He likes to talk. So what is your name?"

"Sirius Black." The tall boy replied. "I'm a first year. I don't know what house I want to be in. I don't have a favorite Quidditch team."

"That's alright. I don't have one either." Said Peter. "But James is obsessed with Quidditch."

"As long as you don't want to be Slytherin we don't mind you being in here." Said James. "Want to play exploding snap?"

"Sure." Said Sirius.

"Deal me in." added Peter.

Hearing voices, Remus stirred and woke up. The voices did not bother him, he just did not want to risk crying out in his sleep. He did not need to attract attention. He opened his eyes and saw, to his dismay, three boys, all first years by their appearances. There was a short, black haired boy with blue eyes and glasses. This child had bad eyesight, judging by the thickness of his glasses. Sitting beside him was a short, round boy who was not skinny, but not overweight. He had mousy brown hair, and like the first boy, blue eyes. The third boy was very tall, thin, had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. They were all playing some sort of card game. As the boy with brown hair took his turn, the cards exploded.

"Man!" he exclaimed. "I keep getting blown up. I quit!"

"That's alright, Petey," the one with glasses said. "The sleeper's awake. We can talk to him now. Hi!" he said to Remus. "What is your-" he was stopped by Petey, as he had been addressed, who had clamped a hand over his mouth.

"We don't want to scare him. Let me handle this." Petey turned to Remus and said, "Hi."

"Hello," he replied warily.  
"My name is Peter Pettigrew. This" he said, motioning to the boy with glasses, "is James Potter, and this" he motioned to the other, "is Sirius Black. What's your name?"

"Remus" he answered, but did not volunteer anything else.

"Okay," continued Peter. "We're all first years. Are you?"

"Yes"

"Okay, what house do you want to be in?"

"House?" His mother had not told him much about Hogwarts because they had never thought he would be able to go. Actually, he had been exposed to very little of the magical world.

"Are you a muggle born?" asked James.

"A what?" came the reply.

"A muggle born. A person with non-magic parents."

"No."

The other three exchanged a confused glance at each other, but did not press the issue.

"So," James continued, "At Hogwarts there are four houses, like teams. You get sorted in one of them. There's Gryffindor, house of the brave, Ravenclaw, house of the wise, Hufflepuff, house of the loyal, and Slytherin, house of the cunning."

"I will probably be in Slytherin, then." He thought aloud.

"What? You have got to be kidding, man!" exclaimed James "Slytherins are evil!"

"My parents were Slytherin." Said Sirius. "But James is right, they are evil."

Surely they are not all evil, thought Remus. To say someone is evil just because they are in Slytherin is prejudiced.

The rest of the trip passed with Sirius, Peter, and James doing most of the talking. Remus sat and listened, but did not offer much conversation.


	3. Of Sortings and Dorms

Chapter Three:

Of Sortings and Dorms

The four children got off the train and followed a large man that was shouting. "Firs' years this way!"

They followed him and came to edge of a lake.

"Now," the man continued. "If you'll all get in, four to a boat, we'll head 'cross the lake.

Sirius got into a boat and found himself with the others. Once all of the students were in the boats, they took of across the lake. As they rounded the next bend, Sirius got his first view of Hogwarts.

"Wow." Breathed Remus voicing Sirius's thoughts exactly.

"Yeah." Peter agreed.

"I guess it's neat," said James, "but I've been here before with my father, so I've seen Hogwarts before."

"I'd hate to fall in the lake." Said Peter. "They say a giant squid lives in there."

"You aren't scared, are you?" teased James.

"N-No." stammered Peter, who obviously was.

"Don't worry. The only way you could fall in would be if the boat were rocking," said James, "like this."

He suddenly began to make the boat rock back and forth terribly. Sirius thought this was funny, but Peter didn't seem to think so.

"S-Stop! P-Please!" he squeaked in a frightened tone.

"Yes, please do cease to rock this boat before someone falls in the lake." Remus, looking worried and sick, added.

"Calm down." Said James. "No one's going to-" at this point there was a splash. Peter had fallen in.

"HELP!" he cried. "I can't swim!" Unable to reach him, James and Sirius stood frozen with worry until they heard another splash.

Remus had dove in after Peter. He quickly swam over to Peter and pulled his head out of the water. "Calm down Peter, and stop struggling." Remus said calmly, as if nothing were wrong. "Put your arms around my neck, and hold still." Peter did as he was told, and Remus somehow managed to get both of them over to the boat. "James, Sirius, get on the other side of the boat, or it will capsize." They did as he said, and pulled Peter back into the boat. As soon as Peter was safely back in the boat, Remus quickly pushed himself out of the water and into the boat. He then turned to Peter. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, I think. Just wet." Peter replied.

"Sorry, Peter," James said, "I didn't think that would happen."

"It's okay." Said Peter. "It was an accident."

The rest of the boat ride went without trouble.

Soon they had entered Hogwarts and were awaiting the sorting.

"Black, Sirius" was the first to be sorted. He was made a Gryffindor.

"Crabbe, Vincet" was the first Slytherin.

Others were sorted, including an "Evans, Lilly" who was made the first Ravenclaw.

"Goyle, Gregory" who was as big and ugly as Crabbe, was the second Slytherin.

"Lupin, Remus" was also a Gryffindor, and "Malfoy, Lucius," an evil looking wizard with white/blonde hair was also a Slytherin.

"Pettigrew, Peter" and "Potter, James" were made Gryffindors as well.

"Snape, Severus," another evil looking wizard, also became a Slytherin.

After the sorting, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up. "Students, seeing as it is the start of the new year, I am obliged to give a new speech. It will, however, not be too long, as I seem to have lost the one I had prepared. Anyways, First of all, Welcome all first years. Second, The Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden. Third, we have a newly planted full-grown Whomping Willow on the grounds. It does, of course, whomp anyone who goes near it so please leave it alone. Lastly, no smiling is allowed in the hallways unless you have the written permission of a teacher and a good reason. The entire list of rules is to be found in Filch's office, if you care to look. Now, let's eat!"

At that instant, food appeared on all the plates. Sirius tucked in to the food and had several helpings. He tried everything. When he was full, he looked around. James had finished eating, and was talking to another first year. Peter was finishing up, and Remus, believe it or not, was cleaning his fifth plate. He ate quickly, but neatly and politely. He must be starved, thought Sirius. He looks like it. I wonder if he eats square meals at home. James interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Siri," said James, "I want you to meet someone."

Siri? Good grief, Sirius thought. Nonetheless, he looked James's way.

"Who?" he asked.

"This is Frank Longbottom. He's a first year too."

"Hi. Sirius Black is my name."

"Hi." said Frank. "Pleased to meet you." Frank was neither short nor tall, Skinny nor overweight, had a roundish face, brown hair, and grey/green eyes.

After everyone had eaten all they could, A Prefect showed the first years to their common room and dorms.

Sirius looked around the dorm. "Well, who wants which bed?"

"I want this one." Said James.

"I want this one." Peter said.

"Which bed do you want?" Frank asked Remus.

Remus just shrugged.

"What about you?" he asked Sirius.

"I'll take this one."

"Then I'll take his one, if you don't mind, kid."

"Oh," said James. "Frank, this is Remus. Remus, this is Frank. This is Peter."

"Pleased to meet you both. Goodnight." Said Frank. And with that, they all went to bed.


	4. The Worst Class of All

Chapter Four:

The Worst Class of all

Remus woke up before any of the others did. He got out of bed, grabbed his clothes and went to the shower room. He took a cold shower to wake himself up fully, then got dressed. Having received his schedule last night (usually the students were given their schedules the next day, but not this year) he reentered the dorm silently and gathered all the books he would need for the day. He put them in a tattered black bag and slung it over his shoulder.

He then went down to get some breakfast. As he ate, his thoughts turned to his fellow Gryffindors. The four of them seemed very nice. He knew they were kind, good people, he could smell it.

Would they still be his friend if they found out his secret?

He severely doubted it. They were decent people, but they would not stay with him if they found out. Who would be friends with a monster?

I had better just keep my distance from them, he thought.

James awoke to find Sirius yelling at the top of his lungs. After a few seconds he finally figured out what Sirius was yelling about.

"JAMES GET UP OR YOU WILL BE LATE FOR CLASS I BROUGHT YOU SOME TOAST HURRY UP GET UP GET DRESSED YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST CLASS OF THE DAY-" he stopped here, mostly because he had run out of breath.

James put his glasses on, then got up and quickly dressed. "Good morning to you too." He muttered as he got his books, took the toast and followed Sirius out the door while eating his small breakfast.

What class do we have first?" James asked as they went down the hall. "Potions." Came the reply. "With Slytherins."

"Ugh."

They entered the Potions dungeon just in time not to be late. Since they had come in last, they were paired together. Their teacher entered the room and spoke.

"My name is Professor Windol. In this class you will be expected to pay close attention. If you do not, I will not be responsible for the results. You have been warned. You will not be allowed to leave this class early for any reason other than that you will die if you do not. I will call roll. Answer with the word 'Here'. Nothing else. I want no 'Aye's', 'Hi's', 'Present's', 'Yo's', or anything other than 'Here'. Understood?" With that he pulled out an attendance sheet.  
"Abbot, Cassia"

"Here"

"Black, Sirius."

"Here"

"Benford, Paelia"

"Here"

He went on until he reached the L section. He paused, and his eyes glittered maliciously for a second, then he called out:

"Lupin Remus"

"Here, sir."

The Professor turned. "What did you say?"

Remus paled. Of course, he was very pale to begin with. "I said, here, sir."

"And what did I say would suffice?"

"Here"

"And why did you add the sir? Were you trying to impress me, perhaps?"

"No, sir" Remus said quietly, looking at the floor.

"A simple no would have done, Lupin. And look at me when I am talking to you. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." He went back to his list and finished the Roll Call.

"Now," he said, when he had finished, "Given that you are first years, and many of you have quite probably never seen a potion before, we shall start simply." He then went into a boring description of the equipment end how to use it. He was just explaining how to properly stir a potion when he noticed James, who had been bored into watching Remus take notes. He looked over at Remus and a flicker of a smile fluttered on his face. It disappeared quickly, and James knew he was the only one who had seen it. Windol walked over to Remus and snapped:

"LUPIN!" Poor Remus almost fell out of his chair at that but managed to pull himself together enough to ask:

"Yes?"

"Are you too bored and talented to pay attention? Or perhaps you already know everything? Well, we shall see. Tell me, Lupin, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"What to what?" whispered Sirius to James, who didn't have a clue either.

"A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead."

Several students snickered at this, but the Professor simply asked another question.

"Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"A what?" Sirius muttered.

"Not a clue." James answered.

"You would take it from the stomach of a goat, and it will save you from most poisons."

"A short answer will suffice, Lupin, I did not ask for an essay. Now, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant."

"What else is it called?"

"Ackonite"

At this, some students began giggling. The Professor turned sharply and said, "Why are you not copying this down?"

Everyone grabbed their quills and hastily wrote down what they could remember. The class was then put to work making a potion to heal burns. Sirius and James finished theirs quickly and turned it in. They sat talking and laughing quietly until they heard a shout.

It was Frank. "TAKE COVER!" he yelled while diving under a table, "IT"S GONNA BLOW!"

What was going to blow became evident a second later when the contents of the cauldron beside him started spewing everywhere.

Everyone had hidden under the table at Frank's outburst. Everyone, that is, except the owners of the cauldron.

They stood there soaking wet and miserable. Apparently the potion had backfired, as they were both covered with burns.

"LUPIN! PETTIGREW!" Snapped Windol. "What is the problem here?"

"Th-the p-p-potion b-b-blew u-up." Peter said, obviously terrified of Windol.

"Why?"

"It was my fault." Remus said, taking over. "I forgot to take the cauldron off the fire before adding the lacewings."

"I did not ask whose fault it was, Lupin. Sit down both of you. And if this ever happens again, you will be separated and paired up with Malfoy and Snape." He turned his back on them and Remus pulled out his wand and began performing healing spells on Peter.

"Sorry, Peter." Said Remus.

"That's okay, it was my fau-"

"SILENCE!" snapped Windol.

When class finally let out, Sirius and James waited for Peter and Remus. They finally came out, Peter sniffling miserably and Remus apologizing with a horrid burn covering the side of his face.

"Wow." Said Sirius; "I wonder what his problem is?"

"I don't know." Said James. "Come on, Peter, Let's get you two to the Hospital wing.


	5. Terrible Class The Sequel

Chapter Five:

Terrible Class: The Sequel

Remus ate his lunch quietly. Madame Pomfrey had healed Peter's and his burns easily. They did not bother him. What did was the obvious hatred Professor Windol had shown him. Not that he could expect the teachers, who knew about his problem, to like him. He had expected them to be less open about it. He sighed, finished his lunch, got up and went to his next class.

Defense against the Dark Arts, he thought, I could teach this class.

He made his way into the classroom and sat down in a desk in the back row. He watched as the other students entered the room in groups. They all looked happy, no one was completely friendless. Except me, he thought, but it is better that way.

The Professor came in. Much to the surprise of many, it was girl. She walked to the front of the room and turned to face her students.

"Good afternoon." She said with a Transylvanian accent that Remus found quite disturbing. She spoke quietly, but her voice caught and held the attention of all the students. She paused, looked around, then continued.

"My name is Rowena Ravenloft, but you will address me as Professor Ravenloft while you are attending this school. You may or may not attend my classes as you wish. I only ask you learn the material and pass my tests to pass this year. If you do not want to learn, you will not, and I can do nothing to help you if you do not want to. Open your books and begin copying the chapter. I want this accurate to the comma. If you do it wrong the first time, you will rewrite it or fail. I will also have no talking in this class whatsoever unless I ask you a question. You may now get to work."

Terrified to arouse the wrath of Professor Ravenloft, everyone instantly began copying the chapter. Everyone, that is, except Malfoy. He sat there watching everyone else work. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some of Drooble's Best Chewing Gum and began blowing some of the biggest bubbles anyone had ever seen. After one particularly loud POP, Professor Ravenloft walked over to Malfoy and looked at him.

"Lucius Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"Chewing gum, Prof. 'Loft."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Go spit it out."

"Why should I?"

"I told you to."

"I don't think I want to."

There were several gasps at this, and by now everyone was watching the exchange between teacher and student.

"Very Well, Lucius," said Professor Ravenloft; "You lose 10 points for chewing gum in class, 10 for disturbing the class, 10 for disobedience, and 10 more for disrespect."

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you are Lucius Malfoy and have just lost 10 more points for arguing."

That shut him up, but unfortunately, Sirius and James, unable to control themselves any longer, burst into fits of laughter.

"Sirius Black and James Potter, you have just lost 10 points each for disrupting the class. Silence yourselves. Get back to work, class." Everyone immediately went back to work.

Finally the bell rang. Everyone got up and began to gather their things. Professor Ravenloft looked up.  
"I did not dismiss you. Sit down."

Everyone sat down.

"As I said, you need not attend class if you do not want to, but you must have each chapter copied at the end of the year to pass this class. You are dismissed."

Everyone slowly got up and left in an orderly manner. Remus left and found James, Sirius, and Peter outside complaining about the class. He did not blame them, his hand hurt from all the writing as much as theirs did.

"I'll tell you one thing," said James, "I would hate to make her angry."

"That would be something." Said Sirius.


	6. A Friendship Begins

Chapter Six:

A Friendship begins

A few weeks had gone by, and everyone was used to school. James, Peter, and Sirius were hardly to be seen without each other, but Remus had stayed away from the three and while not rude, he did not seem to want any friends.

Sirius had noticed that Remus had no friends, but whenever he tried to befriend Remus, the kid had shied away like a frightened animal. Sirius had finally given up and decided if Remus wanted to be lonely, that was fine.

Sirius looked up from his homework to James who had just entered the common room. Judging by the mischievous grin on his face, James had another plan to cause trouble. The three had been getting in trouble since school started with their pranks and tricks. They had been caught several times, but had gotten away with many more pranks. James went up to the door, and Sirius got up and followed him.

When James and Sirius entered the dorm, Frank took one look at the two boys and left. Frank had gotten into the habit of leaving whenever he knew the two were planning something.

As he left, James turned to Sirius and said, "I have the best idea."

Sirius waited. There was no use in rushing James when he got an idea.

"But first, where's Peter?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we can't do this without him. We'll have to wait for him." Sirius sighed, but agreed. No point in arguing, James would just enjoy his secret all the more. He hoped Peter would get here soon.

Peter was walking down the hall on his way back from the library. He rounded a corner and promptly bumped into Malfoy.

"S-Sorry." Said Peter; "It w-was an a-accident." "Watch it!" snapped Malfoy. Behind him, Crabbe and Goyle glared menacingly at Peter. "I'm s-sorry, I-"

"I'll teach you not to look where you're going." Malfoy pulled out his wand and tried to hex poor Peter. Right before it hit him, the curse hit a magical sort of wall and disappeared. Peter turned and saw Remus walking up to them.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Malfoy hissed.

"I simply noticed that you were attacking an unarmed student and decided to come to his aid. What seems to be the problem, Peter?"

"I r-ran into h-him. I said I was sorry, but he tried to curse me."

"That's right." Said Malfoy. "And since he isn't going to pay for that, I guess you will." He raised his wand, but before he could mutter a curse, Remus raised his.

"Expelliarmus." Remus said, and Malfoy's wand flew into his other hand. He tossed it to Peter. "Hold this, for a moment, please."

"You'll pay for that, Lupin." Said Malfoy. "Get him."

Crabbe and Goyle came up and had Remus pinned to the wall in second. Crabbe held him, and Goyle started to hit him. After three hits, Remus went limp. Crabbe dropped him, and Remus rolled and came back up facing Goyle. Goyle went to hit him, but Remus caught his arm and pinned it behind his back. He then pushed him into Crabbe who was coming at him. Crabbe and Goyle got up and looked at Remus, then at each other, then charged at Remus. He was ready for them. He threw Crabbe over his shoulder, then somersaulted over Goyle, who crashed into Crabbe. The two got up, looked at each other, looked at Remus, and left. Malfoy was left alone.

He turned pale, muttered something about "You aren't worth my time." And left.

"Thanks." Said Peter.

"Do not mention it," replied Remus, "ever." With that, Remus turned and left.

Left alone, Peter decided to go to the common room before Malfoy and his goons came back.

Peter entered the dorm looking nervous and harried.

"What's wrong, Petey?" asked James.

Peter took a deep breath and started talking. Whenever he was nervous or upset he started talking and couldn't stop till he ran out of breath.

"I left the library and went around the corner and bumped into Malfoy and he tried to curse me and Remus stopped him and he tried to curse Remus and Remus knocked his wand out of his hand and Crabbe and Goyle tried to beat Remus up but he did like a karate thing and flipped Crabbe over his shoulder and they ran off and Malfoy did too and Remus left and I still have Malfoy's wand in my pocket oh no!" He stopped and gasped for breath.

"Wow." Said Sirius. "You're joking, right?"

Peter shook his head.

"Cool." Said James. "We must thank Remus for rescuing our friend, Sirius. But how?" Sirius looked at James and suggested:

"We could offer him our friendship. Shall we?"

"You read my mind, Sirius, but we must vote on it. All in favor?" All three hands went up. "Very well, it is unanimous. We shall seek him out to join us."

They looked for Remus, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he be?" wondered Sirius.

They searched for him everywhere they could think of, but could not find him. It was long after curfew when they gave up searching and went to bed.

Sirius woke up to see Remus enter the dorm and get his school supplies. Remus looked awful. He was paler than usual, and looked utterly exhausted. He probably didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hey, where've you been?" he asked. Remus spun to face him quickly. He looked terrible.

"What do you mean?" he asked hoarsely. He must be sick or something.

"We looked for you everywhere and couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"Hospital wing." Another hoarse whisper. That would explain his appearance.

"Sorry."

"Why?"

"Sorry you were sick. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes."

"Look, Peter told us about yesterday." Remus paled at that, but otherwise stayed calm. "Hey, we're not mad, we just wanted to thank you."

"It was nothing."

"Yes it was." Sirius said earnestly, "Malfoy will be furious. He'll probably be out to get you now."

"Maybe so. I can take care of myself." Sirius really doubted it. The kid looked like you could knock him over with a feather.

"Yeah, well anyway, Peter, James, and I were talking, and wanted you to hang with us. That is, if you want to."

Remus considered this for a moment, but shook his head and said, "I appreciate the offer, but I will be fine."

"No, you don't get it, we want to hang with you."

"Thank you, but no thanks." He turned and left.

What is it with him, Sirius wondered? Why would anyone want to be friendless? James, who was out of bed and dressing by this time, distracted his thoughts.

"Was that Remus?" asked James.

"Yeah. He said he was in the Hospital wing last night. He-" he stopped, for James was shaking his head.

"No he wasn't, Peter and I checked in there."

"Maybe he came in later."

"Maybe. Did you ask him?"

"Yeah. He said 'thank you, but no thanks.' I wonder why he doesn't want any friends."

"I don't know. Come on, or we'll be late for Potions."

"Wouldn't want that."

Peter was up by this time, so the three friends went to Potions class. They were, however, bound and determined to befriend Remus.

Potions class went as usual, except Peter and Remus blew up their potion minutes after starting it. Windol stormed over to the unlucky two.

"What happened?" he snapped.

"Um, uh, R-Remus a-and I, we um, uh we-"

"Added the shrivelfig too soon." Remus interrupted Peter, who was utterly terrified of Professor Windol.

"Why?"

"It was an accident."

"Was it? Or were you merely trying to get attention?"

Remus said nothing.

"Answer me, Lupin." He said dangerously.

"It was an accident."

"I'm certain it was. At any rate, you lose 10 points for goofing off, and Pettigrew, go join Snape at his table. Malfoy, Please come up and join Lupin."

Peter and Malfoy traded places. By the end of the class, Peter was near tears, and Remus was resigned to reading the instructions from the book. Finally, the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Said Windol. "Lupin, Pettigrew, stay here for a moment."

"Let's wait for them." whispered Sirius.

"Okay." Agreed James. After five minutes, the two came out.

"Detention for a week!" Peter was saying to Remus miserably. "With him. I'm doomed for sure."

"I am sorry Peter." Said Remus apologetically. "That was my fault, not yours."

"If it hadn't been you, I would have goofed up. But being paired up with Snape is inhumane. He threatened to hex me if I messed any thing up."

"Hey, Remus," James changed the subject skillfully. "Will you help us study for our History of Magic class? You're the only one who listens, but we know you don't take notes."

"When?"

"This afternoon."

"Yes, I will help you."

That afternoon, the four got together in the dorm to study. After an hour, James looked up.

"Okay, Remus." He said, "Here's the deal. We want to thank you for rescuing Peter. We want to be your friends."

Remus seemed to think about this. "I appreciate your concern, James, but I really do not need this."

"Remus, you idiot." Sirius said, exasperated. "We want you as a friend. We really do. Not to protect you, but just to be friends."

Remus sat there, obviously thinking about what Sirius had said.

"Okay." He finally said.

"Good." Said James.


	7. The Discovery

Chapter Seven:

The Discovery

Remus woke up and realized it was late in the morning. That didn't surprise him, however, considering the fact that he had been up late last night with the others jinxing the Great Hall. He would have smiled if he had known how at the memory of last night's work. He always had fun with his friends, but last night was the most fun he had all year.

In the back of mind came that nagging thought: What if they find out? What then? Do you really think they will still be your friends?

He shoved that thought away, but knew it would be back. It always came back.

Good thing it is a Saturday, he thought as he got out of bed and headed for the shower room.

Good thing tomorrow is Sunday. We do not have school on Sundays.

He got out of the shower, dressed, and went downstairs to breakfast. He was starving. That was no surprise, considering what tonight was.

His friends soon joined him. They all woke up at approximately the same time nowadays.

"So," said James, "Who's going home for Christmas?"

"I am." said Peter.

"Me too." James replied.

"I'm not," said Sirius.

"I also am going home." Said Remus. It would be nice to see his mother again, and tell her about his friends. He had missed her quite a bit since he had come here.

"Why don't you come home with me, Sirius?" asked James. "Mum won't mind."

"If you're sure it won't be any trouble."

"None at all. So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"Study." Said Remus.

"Study?" asked Sirius incredulously.

"Yes." Remus replied. "We have a test in Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday."

"You're kidding." Said Peter.

"No, I am not."

"Great." Said James.

"We can study tomorrow." Said Sirius. "Let's go have a snowball fight."

"Okay." Said James.

"Yeah" said Peter.

"Very well." agreed Remus.

The four trooped outside and had a wonderful snowball fight. When they were all tired out, they went upstairs. They sat and talked in the dorm. Remus became quieter as they talked.

"Remus?" said Sirius, "Are you okay?"

James and Peter looked at Remus. He was paler than usual, and seemed to be upset.

"I am not feeling very well." He said.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Suggested Peter.

From what James had seen, Remus had never liked the Hospital wing and hardly ever went there.

"I think I will." He got up and left.

"I wonder." Said Sirius as Remus left.

"What?" asked Peter.

"He never goes to the Hospital wing if he can help it."

"So?"

"Why should this be any different?"

"I think he's hiding something." Said James.

"So do I. We'll ask him when he gets back." Said Sirius.

The next morning, three students were waiting for Remus when he returned. He looked worse than he had when he left. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was extremely pale. He sat down on his bed.

"Hi, Remus." Said James. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." He said. Sirius doubted that.

Remus stood up to leave.

"Where were you last night?" Sirius asked.

"Hospital wing." Remus answered hoarsely.

"No," said James, "You weren't. We checked."

Remus turned white.

"We think you are hiding something from us." Said Sirius.

"You do?" Remus asked wearily.

"Yes." Said James. "But the question is what?"

"Nothing." Remus protested weakly.

"Nothing?" asked Sirius.

Remus started to walk towards the door, but collapsed.

Sirius caught him, but Remus cried out and flinched at his touch.

"Remus, what's wrong?" he asked.

Remus didn't answer.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius helped Remus to his bed. Remus sat down weakly.

"Remus," said James, "What's the matter?"

Remus just looked down at the floor.

Sirius went over and sat down beside Remus. "It's okay, you can trust us."

Remus said nothing.

Sirius looked at his friend. Was that stain down the side of his shirt blood? "What's this?" he asked touching it.

Remus jerked away quickly. Too quickly, in fact, it caused him to lose his balance and fall of the bed.

"You are hurt." Sirius bent over and lifted up his shirt just enough to reveal a horrid gash in his side. "Who did this to you?"

Remus was silent for a few seconds, then, apparently giving up, he said in a whisper: "I did."

"What?" said James. "How?"

"Wait," said Sirius. He suddenly remembered several other occasions when Remus had disappeared for a night. He remembered that they were all during the full moon. Last night was a full moon. He also remembered Remus picking up his silverware and quickly dropping it, then looking around to see if anyone had noticed. He also remembered the day in Herbology when Remus had entered the room and gone into a Seizure or something. Professor Sprout had ushered him outside and promptly removed a wolfsbane plant from the greenhouse. There was also the day when Binns had been teaching about the treatment of werewolves after the werewolf rebellions and Remus had fainted. It all made perfect sense.

"You're a werewolf, aren't you Remus?" he asked.

Remus, still looking t the floor, nodded. Then, have made up something in his mind he said, "Look, if you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand. I would however, appreciate it if you would not tell anyone. I do not want to be expelled."

"Remus, what are you talking about?" asked James.

"I know you probably hate me now. I do not mind. I do not blame you." "Remus-" began Sirius "I really do not blame you. Why would anyone want to be friends with a monster?"

"Remus-" James tried to speak.

"Just do not make my life miserable, please, I will leave you alone."

"REMUS!" James yelled. "SHUT THE HECK UP AND LET ME TALK!" Remus flinched at that, but stopped talking.

"First off," James continued, "Why would we hate you because you're a werewolf?"

Remus stayed quiet, watching him with frightened eyes. "You can talk, now. Just answer the question."

"I am a monster. I am a dangerous creature."

"Poppycock! I've never seen you harm a flea."

"I could hurt someone."

"Rubbish, I could hurt someone without too much difficulty, but I don't. That's the difference between me and a mass murderer. Next reason, please."

"Werewolves are some of the most hated and feared creatures everywhere."

"Prejudice."

"True."

"If those are all your reasons, Remus, then you have notchanged our opinions."

"What do you mean?"

James sighed. "Fine. We'll spell it out for you. All in favor of banishing Remus forever raise your hand." No hands were raised. "All in favor of keeping him?" three hands went up. "It is unanimous. You are one of us, Moony."

"Really?"

"DUH!" shouted Sirius. "How thick is your head, Kid?"

Remus didn't answer. He had a dazed look on his face.

"Get some rest, Moony. You need it." Said James.

"Moony, huh?" said Sirius. "I like that."

"Drat!" muttered James.

Remus looked up from his book. James had just finished reading a letter from his parents. "What is wrong?"

"Mum says Sirius can't come over for Christmas and now I have to stay here."

"That is too bad, James."

"You bet! Christmas is ruined!"

"Why?" asked Sirius, entering the common room.

"You can't come home and neither can I."

"Drat!" muttered Sirius.

"What's wrong?" asked Peter, coming down from the dorm.

"Christmas is ruined!" cried Sirius.

"Why?"

"James and I can't go to his house for Christmas."  
"How awful. Why don't we all stay here? We could spend our first Christmas as friends together."

"Good Idea!" said James.

"Great Idea!" said Sirius.

"The idea sounds fine to me." Added Remus from his book.


	8. Christmas Day

Chapter Eight:

Christmas Day

"WAKE UP!" yelled James as he bounced up and down on Peter's bed. "IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING! WAKE UP!"

"I_ am_ up!" yelled Sirius from his bed. "So is he!"

"Is Moony up?"

"No. Go wake him up, James." Sirius grinned wickedly.

James went over to Remus's bed and whispered, "Remus, are you awake?" Getting no reply, James jumped on top of Remus and yelled, "WAKE UP, MOONY, IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!"

Remus gasped and threw James off of him. "Thank you," he said grumpily, "That felt wonderful."

"But, Moony, it's Christmas morning!"

"It is 4:34:26 Christmas morning, what is your point?"

"It's time to open presents!"

"Yeah!" said Peter.

"Let's do this in an orderly fashion, at least." Said Sirius. "We will go in a circle, each person opening one present at a time."

"Okay." Said Peter. The four sat down in a circle. James opened the first present. It was from his parents.

"What is it?" he asked holding up a shimmery cloak. Remus let out a gasp of amazement.

"That is an invisibility cloak. Put it on." James put it on, and to everyone's surprise but Remus's, he disappeared from the shoulders down.

"Cool! Said Peter. He then opened the next present. It was from his parents. There was a box of Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

Sirius opened the present from his parents. It was a Q-tip.

"Should I even ask?" asked James.

"No. Open your present, Moony."

Remus obliged, and received an old, large book from his mother. The title was in Romanian.

"What does it say?" asked James. "In English?"

"An advanced guide to defending yourself against the Dark Arts."

"You can actually read that?" asked Peter.

"Yes." James opened the present from Peter. It was a box of Pepper Imps. "Thanks."

Peter opened the present from James. It was a set of Exploding Snap Cards. "Thanks."

Sirius opened a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Peter.

Remus opened a box of Chocolate Frogs from Peter.

James opened Quidditch Through the Ages from Sirius.

Peter opened a box of Drooble's Best Chewing Gum from Sirius.

Sirius opened a box of Sugar quills from James.

Remus opened a box of Chocolate Frogs from James.

James opened An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration from Remus.

Peter opened Basic Spells of Self-Protection from Remus.

Sirius opened _1001 Ways to Pester Your Enemies Without Them Knowing it Was You_ from Remus.

Remus opened Potion Making for Dummies from Sirius. "Thank you, I think." He said.

"Don't mention it, Moony.

That night, as Peter climbed into bed, he could not help thinking this had been a wonderful Christmas.


	9. A Good Idea

Chapter Nine:

A Good Idea

James looked up from the book Remus had gotten him for Christmas. It was a fascinating book. "Morning, Moony."

Remus had just entered the dorm. He dragged himself across the room, and climbed into bed. "Goodnight." He rasped.

Poor Remus, thought James. He must have had a rough night. Rougher than usual, that is. The full moons were always hard on Remus.

I wish there were something we could do to help, he thought as he went back to his book. He was reading about Animagi, people who could change into animals.

Then an Idea hit him. Smiling, he went to find Sirius and Peter.

He found them in the common room. "Come on." He said.

They got up and followed him, knowing it would be useless to argue. "Where are we going?" asked Sirius.

"Outside."

"Why?"

"I have an idea,"

"What's wrong with the dorm?"

"Remus is in there." They got no more information from him until they were all sitting under their favorite tree.

"Well?" asked Sirius.

"It's about Remus."

"Okay."

"They are only dangerous to humans, right?"

"What?"

"Werewolves, duh."

"Yeah?"

"They are only dangerous to humans, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at this." He showed them the section on Animagi.

"Are you suggesting we become Animagi and hang out with him on the full moon to keep him from hurting himself even though it is against the law and very dangerous?"

"Yes."

"I like the way you think."

"Remus won't let us." Said Peter.

"So we don't tell him until it's to late." Said James.

"That works." Said Peter.


	10. The Ravenclaw

Chapter Ten:

The Ravenclaw

Spring Break came, and Remus was left alone at Hogwarts. His friends had gone home, but due to full moon this weak, Remus had decided to stay. Having no one to talk to, he soon finished his homework.

He was sitting outside near the lake one morning, when all at once a book hit him on the head. He looked around, and a first year with red hair and green eyes came up to him. She looked rather upset, and he wondered if this were her book.

"Hello." She said. "My name is Lilly, and book that just hit you is mine. I am sorry, but Malfoy threw it, and I was worried it would go in the lake until it hit you. Could I have it back, please?"  
He handed it back to her, and to his surprise, she sat down beside him. "You don't mind, do you? All my friends went home for Spring Break."

"I do not mind."

"So where are your friends? Did they go home?'

"Yes."

"You're in Gryffindor, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"First year?"

"Yes."

"Am I bothering you? Some people say I talk too much, and Malfoy said no decent person would want to be seen near a Mudblood, whatever that is. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I do not mind."

"So, what's your name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Lilly Evans. I'm in Ravenclaw, and also a first year."

They sat there silently for a few minutes, then, "Would you like to hang out this week?" she asked.  
He was lost in thought, and did not hear her. She followed his gaze to the moon, which was already up though it was still daytime, and was almost full.

"Remus?"

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out, just for this week, so we have someone to talk to?"

"If you want to."

"Okay. Hey, what are your friends like?"

"Well," he said, considering what to say, "There is James, who is a troublemaker, but friendly, and kind. He is short for his age, has blue eyes and glasses, and black hair that goes everywhere. The more you fight with it, the messier it gets. He gave up fighting with it the day it stood on end in every direction.

"There is also Sirius. He has shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. He is very tall. In personality, he is much like James but more solemn sometimes.

"And then there is Peter. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is a bit stout, but not chubby. He is more of a follower than anything else."

"Well," said she, "I have two friends: Kiki, short for Kikikaida, and Tandy, short for Tananda. Kiki has pink hair and violet eyes. She is normal height and average weight. Tandy has blonde hair and brown eyes. She is a bit short, but has a mean temper."

Remus looked up. "It is getting late. I am going in. If you will excuse me?" He got up and went to his dorm.

"See ya, Remus." She said.


	11. Conclusion

Chapter Eleven:

Conclusion

The school year was drawing to a close.

Everyone passed his Exams.

Lilly and Remus became what she considered friends.

Mostly they spoke in the halls.

Remus and Peter survived Potions class and passed.

The four boys became known through their constant pranking as The Marauders.

As they rode home on the train, they found themselves discussing not what they would do over summer vacation, but what they would do when they returned to school.

When at last the train arrived in the station, and the Marauders promised to write each other, they went their separate ways.

As they headed to their respective homes, the found themselves looking forward not to the school- free summer days, but to the time when school would start anew, and the Marauders could be together again.

The End


End file.
